Archibald Ritchie (British Army officer)
|birth_place = |death_date = |death_place = |rank = Major-General |serviceyears = |allegiance = |branch = British Army |commands = 26th Brigade 11th (Northern) Division 16th (Irish) Division 51st (Highland) Division |battles = Second Boer War First World War |awards = Knight of the Order of the British Empire, Companion of the Order of the Bath, Companion of the Order of St Michael and St George, Mentioned in Dispatches }} Major-General Sir Archibald Buchanan Ritchie, KBE CB CMG (14 May 1869 - 9 July 1955) was a British Army officer, who commanded the 11th (Northern) Division and 16th (Irish) Division during the First World War. Ritchie was born in 1869, the son of John Ritchie, an artillery officer who would later rise to the rank of Major-General. He was educated at the United Services College and the Royal Military College, Sandhurst, before joining the Seaforth Highlanders on 1889. He saw service in the Nile Campaign of 1898, and was promoted to captain on 2 May 1898. When the Second Boer War broke out in late 1899, Ritchie was temporarily appointed Adjutant of the newly established 4th (Militia) Battalion of the West Yorkshire Regiment, which was sent to South Africa. He was twice mentioned in despatches for his service,"RITCHIE, Major-Gen. Sir Archibald Buchanan", in Who Was Who (2007). Online edition and returned to the United Kingdom in March 1902, when he returned to his old regiment. On the outbreak of the First World War, Ritchie was a Lieutenant-Colonel commanding the 1st Battalion Seaforth Highlanders, based in India. The battalion was mobilised as part of the 7th (Meerut) Division in Indian Expeditionary Force A, and sent to France, where it arrived in October 1914,Willcocks, pp. 19-20 and first saw action on 7 November.Willcocks, p. 92 He remained with the battalion during the Battle of Neuve Chapelle in March 1915, where his commander praised him as "most reliable".Willcocks, p. 219 and later in the year was promoted and given command of 26th Brigade in 9th (Scottish) Division. He led the brigade at the Battle of Loos (1915) and the Battle of the Somme (1916) before being promited to command the 11th (Northern) Division in December 1916. He was wounded in May 1917, and in 1918 returned to command 16th (Irish) Division. Following the end of the war, Ritchie was confirmed in the rank of Major-General, and commanded 51st (Highland) Division in the Territorial Army from 1923-27 before retiring. In retirement, he was the ceremonial colonel of the Seaforth Highlanders from 1931-39. References * |- |- Category:Seaforth Highlanders officers Category:Companions of the Order of the Bath Category:British Army generals of World War I Category:Knights Commander of the Order of the British Empire Category:Companions of the Order of St Michael and St George Category:British Army personnel of the Second Boer War Category:British Army personnel of World War I Category:1869 births Category:1955 deaths Category:People educated at United Services College Category:Graduates of the Royal Military College, Sandhurst Category:British Army personnel of the Mahdist War